weddings
by queen of the lab
Summary: bones and booth go to hodgins and Angela's 2nd wedding, and while they are there, they realize that something is going on between them.frist fanfic please be nice.
1. Chapter 1

disclamer: i dont own bones, very rich people do.(crys):(

weddings

"Bones, Bones where late come on , Bones open up", Booth said as he was bagging on Dr. Temperance Brennan's apartment door.

"I'm coming Booth , just wait a minute. She quickly put on her heels and opened the door.

"God, Bones a swear you woman take so long to get ready, were going to be lake for Angela and Hodgins's wedding."

" Booth don't insult me with your alpha male talk, like I would miss my best friends wedding."

Booth lead her out of her apartment as always by putting his hand on the small of her back as she locked the door.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

When they got there, booth went his separate way to find Hodgins as Booth was the best man. Brennan found Angela immediately without looking.

"oh my god, Brennan you finally came, you have to help me." Angela grabbed her hand and ran to the first room that wasn't locked.

"This dress is falling off of me I can't hold it up." Brennan could see that they were in the supply closet of the church. She quickly grabbed some string that was lying around and got to work. When she was finished, Angela said," wow sweetie, it looks amazing you should go into the business."

"No Angie, you know I am not trained to do that ."

"Brennan I didn't mean… you know what, forget it I can't explain anything to you."

"like what."

"like when I say that Booth is your Edward and you are his Bella. Your two complete each other perfectly." 

"I don't know who those people are, do they work at the Jeffersonian?"

"there from a great book called Twilight, come on lets get out of here, or I might be late for my own wedding."

Brennan and Angela got out of the closet just in time to see cam running down the stairs saying" Angela where have you been , I have been looking for you everywhere for you it's about to start."

Angela looked at Brennan and said," come all sweetie lets get this show on the road."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Bones is as usual, is not mine, really rich people own it though (cries)

Hey everybody, I hope this chapter gets as great reviews as the first one. I was overwhelmed with joy because I really thought it would be really bad and everyone would hate me. Oh well, enjoy!

* * *

Brennan's POV

At the same time Hodgins and Angela said their vows, I started to feel awkward. Does Booth still remember that they

were left at that same alter Hodgins and Angela are standing at this very moment, trying for the second time to get

married? Has he forgotten how awkward it was to tell everyone that they weren't a couple at the reception that

Hodgins and Angela walked out on, when people had asked why we had hugged in the middle of the wedding? A voice

snapped me out of my thinking when they said, "You can now kiss the bride." As I started to remember were I was,

Angela and Hodgins kissed and happily walked out of the church as the newly wed husband and wife. Seeing that I

was the maid of honor, I followed them out with Booth right besides me. I looked at him and smiled, my best friend is

finally happy with the person that she loves. I'm usually the one right in the arguments, but I think that for the first

time, Booth has it right. I think that there might, just might, be a such thing as love in this world.

Booth POV

While I followed Hodgins and Angela out of the church. I can feel bones right besides me. I could help glance a bit a her.

She really is beautiful and deservers better than what she is settling for. She doesn't always have to go on dates to

get what she wants, in my opinion, she could get way better. In fact, she should be with me…what I'm I thinking this is

bones, my partner and best friend. Just then bones poked me and said", Booth are you still wake, are do I need to

punch you in the face."

"What…I…Bones, are you serious"

"Now then, your finally conscious, were going to the reception now."

"Well lets go then," I told my Bones as we started to get into the limo.

* * *

Well how was it was it bad, good, or in-between? i am really bad with spelling and if you found any spelling errors I'm very sorry. I've been having writers block so if you guys have any ideas please let me know. And as always push the little comment button it truly makes me jump with joy when you guys comment!


	3. Chapter 3

I soooo sorry that I haven't posted anything recently. I lost my internet at home so I wont be able to post anything for a long time:( I am SOO SORRY!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: very rich people that live in big huge mansions own Bones (cries)

I'm so sorry that I haven't post anything in a long time. My computer got internet access again so I will be able to post things more often. Well enjoy =).

Booth's POV

After taking pictures near the lake, bones, zac, and I, went straight to our assigned seats in the main table of the reception, along with Angela and Hodgins in the middle. Cam of course went straight for the open bar. For I don't know how much time, I just sat there looking around. The place Angela and Hodgins picked for the reception was really beautiful. It had colorful paper lanterns that floated above the people dancing on the dance floor. To illuminate the path to the reception, bright luminaries were placed to light the way and behind them, a glistening lake followed by a gorgeous sunset. For some reason, even though the reception was dazzling, my eyes kept wondering off to were bones sat. She real was beautiful, i think even more than the reception. The dresses for the brides maids this time were better than the last ones she had last time. The bows at the front of the dress really made it look ugly. But even in that dress, Bones looked ravishing. " Angela and Jack will now have their first dance", spoke the DJ from the corner of the gathering. Holding hands, Angela and Hodgins got up from the table, and strode towards the dance floor. and as they danced around, all I really wanted was to dance around the dance floor with his Bones.

Brennan's POV

I was finally sitting down after taking pictures on the edge of the lake. looking around, the people dance and laughing looking like they were having a great time. I was starting to get why everyone thought irrationally. The happiness that had spread on their faces, made all the sadness, the anger, and the tears well worth the bit of lightheartedness people would experience in their life time. Right after having had that thought, I looked at booth. I really do love him, though I am sacred that he will break my heart the way others have done in the past. But I had finally realized just now as I stared at him, that he had slowly over time broken the barriers that I had put around my heart right when Russ had abandoned me. Booth had finally realized that I had been looking at him. "Bones, is there something on my face, cuz you've been staring at me for a while now", Booth said laughing at me like I had been caught staring at my high school crush. " Booth! how would know if I had been staring at that handsome gentleman over there?" Booth looked over his head and glared at the man that I had pointed out. He was handsome, almost a prince that had come out of one of those fairytale stories my mother would tell me before I went to bed. Booth, seeing that I had been glancing at him again, got up from the table and marching over to him. What is Booth doing? Him and his alpha male self, what am I going to do with him? I thought as I shook my head. Booth was speaking with him. I could tell that the man was in stress and loud enough to hear from the table Booth said, "Stay away from her! You got that?". And with a nod from the man, Booth let him go. " Booth! what was that for! He hadn't done anything to me!" I said angrily. "How do you know I was talking about you?" Booth said playfully. I smiled at him, because he had just given me a good example of why I loved him so much.


End file.
